The ultimate in realism
|details = Another odd request from Signor Da Vinci... Something about finding a Greek sculpture of some creature...? Please go talk to him, I don't want an amateur handling this one. |step1 = /Exquisite ancient Greek statue/Marseille/Da Vinci/ You are saying nonsense again. I said go bring back a precisely sculpted ancient Greek statue, one which looks like it might come alive at any moment. I am not interested in works other than my own, so you can give it away to someone else when I'm done with it. If you understand, go away. You're interrupting my work! |step2 = /Without the slightest damage/Marseille/Barkeep/ Oh, you are doing some difficult work again. He probably is using you because he wants to observe about the human body. ...Hey tradesman, do you know anything about someone who might have such a wonderful statue somewhere? |step3 = /A rare thing/Marseille/Merchant/ If Da Vinci was looking for a statue to observe the human body, you won't be able to buy it around here, not with any amount of money! Even if it's old, any inaccuracies of scale or defects won't be accepted... It looks like you drew the short straw. Why not go and complain to a Scholar or someone? |step4 = /If it's a bronze statue/Marseille/Scholar/ Hmm... I can't think of anyone who would own such a perfect statue... Nearly all of the great ancient Greek status have some flaw, big or small. After all, they are carved out of rock. ...Oh, yes. A bronze statue might have less imperfections? Why not go ask a Craftsman? |step5 = /To Michelangelo/Marseille/Craftsman/ You're lookng for a very well made Greek statue, are you... Why not go and ask Michelangelo in Venice? But I don't think you should mention anything about Da Vinci. He would probably toss you out. |step6 = /Statue on an island near Athens/Venice/Michelangelo/ I haven't heard of any privately owned objects. If you're looking for one, I don't know if you'll find one unless you unearth it yourself. I read in a book a long time ago that there is a wonderful bronze statue on an island near Athens that was based on Greek mythology. You should go see Martinengo in Athens |step7 = /Statue of Poseidon throwing a lance/Athens/Martinengo/ According to references, it is a statue that looks as if Poseidon will come to life this very instant and throw his spear. The tone of the muscles, the body structure, the depiction of what the human body looks like at the instant of throwing... It looks like it has been transport through time. I wonder where it is now. The bar might be a good place to find rumours such as this |step8 = /Monster of Vergina/Athens/Barkeep/ Hey! I was in the middle of a really good story. I heard a story about a surveyor at the ruins of Vergina. When he went at night to dig up the ruins, he dug up a black human-shaped, fist-waving beast and fled to here in fear. ...A bronze statue throwing a spear? Ha ha ha, he could have mistaken the beast for such statue! |stepfinal = The ultimate in realism/Macedonia/near central ruins/ If the black, human-shaped beast unearthed at Vergina is the bronze statue of Poseidon throwing his spear, then it could be exactly the statue that "looks like it might come to life at any moment" that Da Vinci so wanted. Search around the ruins of Vergina. |discoXP = 636 |cardXP = 318 |reportXP = 220 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/An endless dream/Recognition/5/Archaeology/7/Greek/1/The Vergina Ruins |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Macedonia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}